The present invention concerns a device for unlocking a system for fixing sub-munitions on board a carrier, namely any flying vehicle (such as a rocket, a missile, a stand-off missile, etc.). The ejection of each of the sub-munitions fixed to the body of the carrier is done simultaneously upon command, by means of the unlocking of the fixing system.
The function of these carriers consists of the transportation, up to the vicinity of the target or targets, of sensitive sub-munitions, namely sub-munitions which could be damaged by stresses, for example mechanical stresses. This function further consists in releasing these sub-munitions by their simultaneous ejection in order to increase the probability of destruction of the target or targets.
The fixing of the sensitive sub-munitions, provided with external or internal supports, to the carrier is done by a holding system consisting, firstly, of a fixing system comprising a movable holding clamp gripping the sub-munition by means of the supports and, secondly, of a locking system keeping the moving holding clamp against the support of the sub-munition before ejection.
To activate the unlocking of the system for locking the clamp against the support of the sub-munition, several methods are used: either a mechanical system with rods or a pyrotechnical system placed at each holding point. The use of these systems shows up several drawbacks:
problems of bulk and weight; PA1 the reduction of the reliability of a system such as this due to any pyrotechnical incident; PA1 the changing of the reaction times; PA1 the complex nature of an electrical network to be installed.
An aim of the invention is to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks in both locking systems by using a pneumatic unlocking system using the gases of a generator of a system for the ejection of the sub-munition.